


Penguinshipping Sparkle

by Paolo1350



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolo1350/pseuds/Paolo1350
Summary: Kenny decides to do something special during his and Dawn's 5th year class reunion. A Christmas song inspired me to write this. This is my 1st Pokemon fanfiction.





	

Chapter 1

Splish, splash could be heard as one passes by the popular hot springs resorts.

Tonight, it is the venue for three happy 15-year-old teenagers who are enjoying the luxurious facility.

It has been five years since Dawn parted ways with Ash and Brock and many an event have happened since then.

After gaining more experience in the Hoenn region, Dawn finally achieved her goal of being Top Coordinator at the most recent Grand Festival.

Now she is staying the night at her childhood friend Leona's newly upgraded resort in preparation for a special day.

Tomorrow is the fifth year reunion for their kindergarten class and Leona is the head of the reunion committee. As the three of them were very close in school, she invited Dawn and Kenny to spend the night so they could all catch up.

Kenny has come a long way as well, having won the Grand Festival prior to Dawn's win. He had to beat the reigning champion Ursula to snag the title.

While soaking in the soothing sensation only an outdoor hot spring on a cold night could offer, he thinks back about that day at the lighthouse five years ago.

Sure he had crossed paths with Dawn many times since then but their interactions are not as innocent as before. He understands how Dawn feels and is happy she can still be friendly around him.

But the knowledge of her being aware of his feelings is still a heavy burden on him. He has long resolved to do something about it tomorrow.

"So Dawn, have you decided which of your contest outfits you will be wearing tomorrow?" Leona asked. "The theme for this reunion is to come dressed in the outfit of the career you chose to follow after all."

"Of course!" Dawn replied, "I'm wearing the pink dress my Mom made me for my first contest! It's a little small but I had some adjustments made to it so it now doubles as a gown." she grinned proudly.

As the two girls in front of him chatted about their outfits, Kenny thought back to those early contest days.

Though he has seen Dawn perform in a myriad of other dresses over the years, his favorite would always be that one.

He could never forget that time at the Floaroma contest when she flirted with him in the waiting area or when she smiled so warmly at him after their battle.

"That's great Dawn," Kenny quickly adds, "I haven't seen you in that dress since your battle with Ursula at the Daybreak contest when she turned you into Dee Dee!"

"Kenny," Dawn said through gritted teeth. "You don't have to remind me of that!"

"Ahaha, I remember watching that too Dee," Leona quickly added, "I gasped out loud at the TV once I saw you were against a Plusle and Minun. What were the odds right?" She giggled at Kenny and Kenny replied in kind.

"Well if the two of you are done reminding me of childhood traumas, I'm getting out to cool off, things are getting too hot for me in here." Dawn scowled as she made her way out of the hot spring.

"Oh come on Dawn, we were just having some fun!" Leona said through laughter.

An idea suddenly started to form in Kenny's head. "Hey Leona, do you happen to have glitter lying around?" he whispered as soon as Dawn was out of sight.

"Glitter?"

Chapter 2

It’s the day of the reunion and our heroes are having a lot of fun catching up with their old classmates. 

Dawn was getting a lot of attention from the boys, seeing as how she had just won the Grand Festival. Not to mention the adjustment she made to her dress showed off her legs more than ever. This made Kenny a little jealous.

Kenny was wearing the suit he wore during his first Grand Festival, and being a former Top Coordinator himself, he was also getting his share of admirers. But his mind was on something more important.

He excused himself to use the restroom, put his hand in his pocket to feel the bottle of glitter and went over the plan once more in his head. 

He smirked to himself and prayed it would all go smoothly.

The reunion ran through on schedule, from the opening speech to the dinner. After dinner was the dance to end the night, a sort of prom that the teens never got to experience as ten year olds.

Kenny nervously watched Leona make her way up the stage to the podium to announce the beginning of the dance. In the middle of her speech, a committee officer gave the instruction to the production crew to abruptly turn off the lights, just as she instructed.

As the lights died down and everyone became understandably confused, Kenny stealthily snuck up behind Dawn and gently sprinkled glitter over her head.

“A shower of stardust on your hair.”

Dawn did not notice Kenny behind her but she did notice the falling white dots in front of her face. She caught some of it in her hand and mulled over what it could be. She realized it was glitter at the exact moment she heard a collective gasp around her.

She looked up and around to see shocked and snickering faces looking at her. Confused, she touched her head and realized in horror the cause of all the looks.

Only one word came to mind. “Kenny!” she shouted as she looked around for him.

Her rage quickly subsided though as she saw the sight before her. She saw a head of brown hair sparkling like the night sky. In the darkened room, it was very bright indeed. This was Kenny’s plan ever since the hot spring conversation.

Dawn couldn’t hold back her laughter and was overcome with the strangest feeling. 

So that's what I looked like, she thought to herself as she covered her mouth.

“Dawn,” Kenny started to say, “I’m sorry for always teasing you with Dee Dee. I know you already got over it but think of this as my way of making it up to you.”

“Kenny you BIG JERK!” Dawn exclaimed as she finally stopped snickering to smile at him. “I have to admit it is pretty funny.” 

They both smiled.

Leona, sensing the time was right, gave the cue to the music production team to start the dance music.

Naturally, the first song was a slow dance song.

Dawn and Kenny simultaneously looked around when the music started, until their gazes fell on each other. Their classmates started to chant 'Dance' at the two of them.

Kenny grinned. He hadn't planned things out this far but he gladly accepted it. He confidently took hold of Dawn’s hand and assumed the waltz position with her.

Dawn gasped in surprise but didn't push him away. “Kenny,” she said shyly. “Can we really dance? We might embarrass ourselves even more.”

Kenny just smiled. “Oh come on Dee, we’re both world class Top Coordinators, I’m sure we can coordinate our steps to dance decently.” he smirked in response.

Dawn, spurred on by his words and implied challenge, smirked back and gave an understanding nod. 

And so the two of them started dancing as the lights brightened just enough for people to not bump each other as they danced. Kenny and Dawn certainly were not the best dancers that night, but there was no one who would argue against them being the brightest couple that evening, thanks to both the sparkles in their hair, and the sparkles in their eyes.

Author's note: Thank you for reading my story. I'm happy I actually found the willpower to write a story for my OTP! I hope I have more in me in the future, I love Penguinshipping so much!


End file.
